


Whispers on the Shore.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffier than John's Jumper, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soothing whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers on the Shore.

He heard the whispers surrounding him and drew comfort from them. Gentle whispers were much nicer than screams, shouts or moustache twirling cackling. There was a pleasant floating feeling washing through him. This was nice, better than nice, this was great. Why didn’t he wake up like this all the time? Was he waking up? Strange that he couldn’t remember going to bed.

 

The whispers were there again. There was a rise and fall to them, like the waves at the beach. That’s what the floating feeling was like, lying on the beach just at the tideline letting the sea swoosh over you. Swoosh? What an odd word. He was pretty sure he didn’t usually use words like that. Did it matter? Couldn’t be that important; no it wasn’t important at all.

 

Again with the whispers! He couldn’t quite make them out and that was annoying. So annoying it had chased away the floating feeling. Maybe if he stopped the bloody whispers the floating feeling would come back. That would be good. How to stop the whispers? Find out who is whispering. That’s a good plan. He tried to open his eyes. Some total git had turned his eyelids into lead. What a bas…. oh no there we go. Oh that’s far too bright. Whispers are getting louder and sort of familiar. Okay, open eyes again and…

 

“Molly. You’ve got pretty eyes. I’m gonna marry you and your pretty eyes.”

Molly Hooper grinned and squeezed Greg’s hand a little bit harder. From the corner of the room John Watson’s back cracked as he stretched himself up right. The doctor walked softly across to Molly and patted her shoulder.

“He’ll be out of it for a while yet, but he’s awake and that’s good. I’ll send the nurse in to check on him. Congratulations.”

Molly looked up at him puzzled.

“You’ve just gotten engaged Molly.”

She laughed softly at him as he ambled off to find the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> So much cuteness, not at all sorry.


End file.
